Follow Love Highschool Love story
by KenAn05
Summary: Tohru Honda, a new student has started studying in Kaibara High. What might her future will be? YukiRu
1. Boy gets interested

00000000000000

During class, a boy named Yuki talking to his friends. He wasn't listening to what the teacher had to say. He just wanted get this day over with. So the teacher asks him a question to see if he was listening at all. His answer was

"Uhhhhh….." Yuki said not knowing the answer.

'As usual,' the teacher saying while sighing. That's his usual answer. Since he's always talking with his friends.

So Yuki continues talking to his friends. They were talking about girls. Yuki was desperate for a girlfriend. He's been on a lot of dates with girls, but none of them were right for him. He thought it would be easy to get a girlfriend since he is hot and popular.

"Yuki I want to see you for a minute." The teacher asked. The teacher wasn't so happy.

"What is it teach,"

'Yuki, I have some bad news," The teacher said. That's what the teacher usually tells him.

"You have a C in this glass," The teacher was unhappy. He never wanted to give a student bad news. Well that's his impression.

"So your point is?" Yuki said

"That means you can't play football until you bring up your grades."

"Ughhh… come on teach," Yuki said sighing.

"Sorry Yuki, you should get going," The teacher said shooing him off.

The next day Yuki bumped into his friend on the way to class which was Kyo. He had a smirk on his face. Yuki could tell he had some good news.

"Hey Yuki I got to tell you something," Kyo said.

"What is it? Yuki asked.

'I heard there's a new girl and that she's burning hot!" Kyo said smiling.

'You have Kagura, your girlfriend, why do you care," Yuki said while waving to people.

'I'm telling you so you can see if you want her since you want a girlfriend," Kyo informed while nudging him with a smile on his face.

"Fine I'll check her out, ya happy now," Yuki said.

_I hope she is hot since like Kyo said._ _I need the right girl for me. Not some slut or something._

"She's locker number 100, which is right next to yours," Kyo informed again.

'Cool,' Yuki said smiling.

_Now I can check her out easily. I wonder if she would be the girl for me and not some girl that just likes him for his popularity and his looks._

Yuki was heading to his next period, when he bumped into someone. And it was an unfamiliar face.

"I'm sorry I didn-" Yuki said but not finishing.

He bumped into a brown long haired girl that was beautiful and had a nice body. (A/N I am not gay)

"It's ok," She said.

"I'm Sohma Yuki," Yuki introduced.

"I'm Honda Tohru," She introduced.

_This is her, this is her! Kyo was right, but I didn't expect that she would look this good, boy was I wrong._

"So what's your second period?" Yuki asked.

"Science," Tohru replied.

"Same for me," Yuki said. _Yes she's in my class now I can see her more than I thought, _Yuki thought happily.

"So let's go together," Yuki said with a smile on his face,

"Ok,"

_Wow he looks good. But guys can look good, but not be nice. So let's see who his personality is. I don't just want to after him if he's a big jerk. So let's just see._

000000000000000000000000

Do you like it? Then please R&R


	2. Boy asks girl out

0000000000000000

So Yuki goes to his second period. His next period is Science.

When he gets there he sees Tohru there. _Yes, I'm so lucky to have the same class with a beautiful girl. Ok now I'm sounding desperate. Not cool. _Yuki thought. So he goes up to her and he says:

'Hey,' Yuki said.

'Hey what's up?' Tohru said smiling

"Not much really," He responded.

'Why you are you sitting in the front,' He said.

'This might sound stupid or nerdy, but I want to hear the teacher I guess,' Tohru lied. _That's not why I don't have many friends so I sit up here. What kind of question is that? Ok now I'm sound mean. _Tohru thought.

'Why do you ask?' Tohru said curiously.

'Just wondering, you know you can come and sit with me,' Yuki offered.

"No thanks I'm fine here, but thanks," Tohru kindly answered. _Why did I say that I totally want to sit with him?_ Tohru thought.

So the teacher enters with an ugly brown brief case and says:

'Hello class,' The teacher cheerfully said.

At the end of 2nd period Yuki goes to his locker not happy since he has so much homework. _Life sucks! _He thought.

'Why are you so down?' Tohru asked.

'We have so much homework,' He said gloomy.

"Yeah, I see your point," Tohru replied.

Then His best friend Kyo comes over and pulls him to the side to talk to him.

'Well, isn't she hot' Kyo said smiling.

'Very,' Yuki responded.

'Well…' Kyo said.

'Well what?' Yuki said.

"Well have you asked her out yet," Kyo nudged Yuki.

'No, but I will,' Yuki said.

"How about NOW!" Kyo shouted.

"Ok,"

_I'm going to finally going to ask her out. I can't believe I had to have Kyo tell me to ask her out. I should have known to ask myself. Whatever._ Yuki thought to himself.

So he finally goes over to Tohru and asks her

'Hey Honda-san, do you want to get a bite after school," Yuki asked.

'Uhh... Sure!' Tohru said happily.

_Finally, he's asking me out. _Tohru thought.

'Ok I'll pick you up after school' Yuki said while he was walking off.

'Choto Matte!' Tohru said.

'You don't know where I live,' Tohru said.

'Oh yes I do, See ya,' Yuki said. Tohru nodded.

_Score! I got her to out with me._

Kagura started to approach Yuki. She asked him a question.

'Where's Kyo?' Kagura said.

'He was just here with me; maybe he left for 3rd period.'

'Ughhh…..ok arigato,' Kagura said madly.

So after school Yuki went home in his red, shiny fast convertible. He went inside his house, put away his backpack and off he went to pick up Tohru.

He arrived at a 2 story nice house.He went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Tohru answered the door.

'Hey, these are for you,' Yuki said handing Tohru flowers.

'Thank you,' Tohru said hugging him. Yuki's eyes widened.

'You're... a nezumi?' Tohru asked and then screamed.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A MOUSE!'

'Matte yo! Look I'll explain! Please just listen!'

'Alright! I will!' So Tohru led Yuki into her living room.

'Neat house. I'm impressed!' Yuki said and returned to his original and naked form.

'Gomen! I won't look!' Tohru said blushing furiously.

'It's alright. You see, our family is cursed.'

'Cursed?'

'Hai. So anytime we were hugged by an opposite sex, we transforms into an animal.'

'Oh I see. I understand. So where are we goin'?' Tohru asked.

It's a surprise,' Yuki said grinning.

00000000000000000


	3. The date

00000000000000000

"Ok fine," Tohru said.

Yuki then got the chance to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a white dress that went to her knees. White laced up shoes.

"Nice outfit." Yuki said grinning. Tohru laughed.

"Thanks,"

"So let's get moving to the surprise." Yuki said happily while rubbing his hands together.

Yuki opened the car door for Tohru like a real gentlemen. He's experienced with going on dates since he's hot and popular.

"Nice car," Tohru complimented. Yuki nodded.

"Ya, I guess," Yuki being modest.

While riding to the restaurant they didn't speak much..

_Wow she looks real nice tonight. She surprises me. She looks so good._

_How could a girl like Honda-san not be popular? She has what it takes. She's' hot and nice. I guess because she's new. Whatever_. Yuki thought.

They arrived at the restaurant about 5 minutes later. It was one of those really fancy restaurants. Yuki knew Tohru would really like it. He wanted their first date to be special to him and her. So that's why he picked this place.

Tohru gasped when they arrived. She was very surprised. She might as well put her hands on her face and shout. Wow.

"Wow, nice choice of where to eat," Tohru gasped.

"Ya, isn't it nice," Yuki grinning while looking at Tohru. He was mesmerized by her beautiful eyes. So he kept staring into them.

"Something wrong," Tohru asked.

"No, I'm just mesmerized by your eyes and your beauty," Yuki responded happily. Tohru blushed.

So they went to a table and waited for a waiter. So they decided to talk while they wait.

"So tell me about you," Tohru said.

"I'm popular, play the guitar and the lead singer of my band and on the football team at school." Yuki said blushing.

"You blushed, I've never seen a boy blush," Tohru said happily.

"They do when they look at girl like you," Yuki replied smiling. Tohru blushed.

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you," Tohru replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked with a grin on his face.

"Well you must have heard this before, but you're popular, hot and nice that's why it's good to hear it from you, but the only thing I care about is your personality," Tohru responded.

The waiter came and they ordered their food.

_He's so nice. I've never met a boy like him. I like him more and more. He's the nicest boy I've ever met._ Tohru thought.

The waiter came back in a few minutes with the food.

"They have delicious food!" Tohru said while chewing.

"Slow down there you might choke there," Yuki said laughing.

"Well you do have a point they do have delicious food."

The date ended not to long after that.

Yuki drove Tohru home. They were at her front door. Just standing there like idiots or something staring at each other.

"I had a great time tonight." Tohru said smiling.

"Ya me too." Yuki said grinning. Then Tohru broke the silence.

"Well, good night," Tohru said. She kissed him on the lips and was just about to go inside. When Yuki yelled to her.

"Honda-san, come here," He calmly said.

"Do you-" Tohru didn't finish. He was kissing her. Tohru's eyes were wide open, but then she closed her eyes slowly. She went on and enjoyed. After a minute, she broke from the kiss smiling.

"Well I have to go," Tohru said while going inside.

"See ya," Yuki said to her.

The rest of the night was a bunch of smiles and joy. Especially for the two love birds or let's just say Yuki and Tohru.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Someone is in the way

0000000000000000000000

A few days after the date, Yuki went to school as usual. He went to his locker to get his things for 1st period. He wasn't too happy that day. He heard another popular guy named Hatsuharu liked Tohru. This made Yuki angry, what if he steals Tohru away from him. Nah he wouldn't let that happen.

_That jerk! He thinks he can take my girl. He has another thing coming._ _Sometimes why does it always seem that everyone wants to take everything away from me? Yuki thought angrily._

A minute later Tohru showed up at her locker. With Hatsuharu or Haru following her. He kept begging her to go out with him. But she has the answer and that's No!

_Why does he keep bothering me? Why can't he understand the word No!_ Tohru thought annoyed.

"Come on please give me a chance," Haru pleaded.

"No! Now leave me alone." Tohru said annoyed.

"Leave her alone you big eyed freak," Yuki shouted to Haru.

Everyone around him started to stare. Probably thinking what his problem is because he just came out with a shout.

"I don't think so tough guy," Haru said. He pushed Yuki off to the side,

"You better watch it or ELSE!" Yuki shouted in Haru's face.

"Or else what? You're gonna hurt me wah wah ya right!" Haru said saying like he's so cool.

"You better watch it!" Yuki said without finishing.

"Let me guess, you gonna hurt me?" Haru confronted.

"That's exactly what's gonna happen if you do shut your-" Yuki didn't finish. He was interrupted.

"GUYS! Stop fighting!" Tohru yelled. Yuki and Haru calmed down.

"Why are you guys fighting over me?" Tohru asked madly.

"Uh… because you're my girl and he's trying to take you!" Yuki answered.

"That's sweet, but I'M NOT ANYONE'S GIRL! How about everyone just leave me alone!" Tohru said as she ran off.

_You're gonna be, I'll find a way. _Yuki thought.

So Yuki got his books, slammed his locker and stomped off to his 1st period, not caring what anyone thought.

I know she's gonna be mine! No matter what I'll just have to get that Yuki or whatever his name is out of the way so Tohru will be all mine. Haru thought happily.

When he got there he saw Tohru. So he sat next to her. She pouted and turned the other way when he said "hey."

"Hey, Gomen about earlier," Yuki apologized.

"Why did you say I'm your girl that's all I want to know?" Tohru asked wondering.

"Since we went out on a date." Yuki said with a sad little dog face.

"Aww…but you're still not of the hook." Tohru told Yuki.

"Well can I-" Yuki didn't finish. He was interrupted by the teacher.

"Yuki, can I see you please," The teacher said.

Everyone in the class ohhhhed including Tohru. But she was just joking around.

"Get back to your work everyone," The teacher told the class. Everyone started to laugh hard.

"Your grades are back up," The teacher said happily.

"YES!" Yuki screamed. That means he can play football.

The whole class laughed. Yuki was embarrassed, so he went back to his seat.

Yuki got ready for 2nd period when Haru showed up.

"Ughh…….what do you want?" Yuki pouted.

"I want Tohru and I'm gonna get her!" Haru said on Yuki's face.

"My face needs space, and besides Honda-san doesn't like you," Yuki said like a smartass.

"Oh shut up!" Haru shouted.

"Make me!" Yuki said up in Haru's face.

Haru pushed him. Yuki pushed him back. Then it turned into a big nasty fight. They both were throwing a fury of kicks and punches at each other. But they both ended up hurt.

They both were sent to the nurse's office and then to the principal's office. Haru got a black eye and a bruise on his arm. Yuki got a black eye and a bruise on his leg. They weren't injured too badly.

The principal suspended them for 5 days. Yuki was real angry. How was he gonna tell Tohru? Tohru found out. She showed up at his house and said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tohru said angrily.

"Because it was about you!" Yuki replied.

"Oh, well tell me what happened!" Tohru was pretty angry with him.

Yuki told her everything. She was pretty mad. She said maybe we should be apart. He said no. He'll try to work things out with Haru.

0000000000000000000000000


	5. While suspended

_0000000000000000000000_

_I can't believe I have to get along with this jerk. Well if it makes Honda-san happy I'll try._ Yuki thought.

"Well Sohma-kun, I should get going," Tohru said while getting up.

As Tohru was walking off, she was flaunting her ass. Yuki was watching it. Tohru had turned around to check on him. He turned his head quickly and started whistling innocently. Tohru did a quick smile and continued walking.

_Wow she has a great- Yuki stop, this is not the time._ Yuki thought.

Outside of Yuki's House:

Tohru's POV:

_I can't believe I almost broke it off even though we were never official. Luckily, he stopped me._ Tohru thought.

As I walked, I bumped into someone. It was Haru. I'm not in the mood to talk to him. But I have to be polite.

Normal POV:

"Hey Haru-san," Tohru spoke.

"Hey babe," Haru responded.

"Cut the crap," Tohru rudely replied.

"Feisty, me like," Haru purred.

"You're coming with me," Haru added. Haru took Tohru's hand and started pulling.

"Get off of me, you jerk!" Tohru roared. Haru ignored her comment and started to pull harder.

"HELP!" Tohru screamed. It was so loud that Yuki heard it.

_Was that Honda-san? Nah it couldn't be. Maybe it was. I'll go check._ Yuki thought.

When he got out of the house he saw a man pulling on Tohru. Then he recognized it was Haru was tugging on Tohru.

"I'm coming HONDA-SAN!" Yuki yelled. With that said, Yuki started to pick up some major speed. Haru saw Yuki burst out with speed so he started to tug on Tohru much harder. But it was too late. Yuki had caught up, and started to throw a fury of punches and kicks. When Yuki was finished with him, all you could hear is yelping.

"Thanks Sohma-kun," Tohru said while crying in his chest.

"No problem. Daijobu?" Yuki asked.

"I guess," Tohru sniffled.

"Well, I can get to the bus stop by myself," Tohru added.

"Ok, ja ne!" Yuki said while walking off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Another fight

After being suspended.

_Why is god punishing me? I have to get along with the worst guy ever. Maybe Honda-san changed her mind about being nice to him. I hope so. _Yuki thought.

As Yuki walked in the hall, Yuki saw Tohru. His anger had immediately turned into happiness.

"Hey, Honda-san!" Yuki said happily.

"Hello Sohma-kun," Tohru gloomily said.

"Still bummed about what happened?" Yuki asked.

"Pretty much, I thought Haru-san was nice, but he had us all fooled. I can't believe that jerk!" Tohru angrily said.

Yuki moved in closer to get comfort her, but she backed up and said:

"I have to go," Tohru told Yuki. As she walked on, she gave him a wink. As usual Yuki smiled as he saw her nice smooth face. (A/N I'm not a pervert)

During Class:

As Yuki was trying to sleep while the teacher was blabbing on and on, Haru was flicking paper at him. _Such a child._ Yuki thought.

But Haru started to get on his last nerve. So he took a big wad of paper and threw it right at Haru's face.

"YUKI!" The teacher yelled.

"Go to office!

"God I hate him." Yuki muttered.

After a combination of yelling and frustration the principal released Yuki from his office. _Finally that is over. It was so boring sitting and hearing him say that's very childish over and over._ Yuki thought.

When Yuki got to his locker, he found a note. If you're thinking it's a good one guess again. It read _Meet me at the parking lot after school or else! _Yuki sighed. But the thought of beating up Haru was fun.

When he turned to Haru's locker, Haru had an evil grin on his face. When he turned to Tohru's locker she winked at him. He smiled back to her.

After school:

Yuki was ready to fight Haru. If Haru thought he would win, he better guess again. Yuki sighed as he saw a big crowd surrounding Haru._ I guess he wants people to see him get beat up. _Yuki laughed at his thought.

As Yuki was rushing through the crowd, he finally got to Haru. He was smiling trying to look all tough.

"Get ready to lose," Haru said.

"Not a chance," Yuki replied.

Haru made the first move. He tried to swing, but Yuki took his hand twisted it a little then gave him a punch in the gut. This move made Haru mad. So he had gotten up and kicked Yuki in the nuts. Yuki bent over yelping. Haru laughed at his reaction. Then Yuki got up, punched Haru right in the face, and then he threw a powerful punch into Haru's stomach. Blood started to come out of Haru's mouth. Yuki then threw him on the ground then started to kick him. _I THINK HE HAS HAD ENOUGH, He thought he could beat me hahaha._ Yuki thought. With that thought Yuki started to walk off.

"See ya loser!" Yuki yelled.

"GET BACK HERE!" Haru yelled helplessly.

"Don't want to humiliate you anymore," Yuki yelled as he got further and further. The crowd started to clear out now. Yuki just jumped into his car and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Wanna come?

00000000000000000000000

It was the day after Yuki beat up Haru. The whole school was talking about it. They were surprised about the most popular boy getting into a huge fight. So it was a pretty situation.

Yuki's POV:

Why is everyone bugging me about the fight? It wasn't a big deal anyways. I mean everyone gets into fights and people don't make a big deal out of it. Well here we go. I just hope Honda-san doesn't find out.

So when I get to my locker, Tohru was just casually getting her books. She's acting like nothing happened.

"Hey Honda-san," I said scratching my head.

"Oh, hi Sohma-kun," Tohru replied.

"Have you heard about what happened?" I asked. Why is she acting like this? I thought she wanted me to be nice to Haru.

"Yeah, so," Tohru said unenthusiastically. Weird she doesn't care. But she must, doesn't she remember what she said.

"ARENT YOU MAD!" I yelled. I couldn't take it.

"Nope, don't you remember, I hate him, you can hurt him all you want for all I care," Tohru responded. How could I be so stupid? No wonder.

"Well I gotta go see ya," Tohru waved with a wink.

I closed my locker and started to head off but someone came in my way. Awww, it's Haru. Ughhhh.

"Hey Yuki, you probably thought you're so tough, well your not. I wanted to tell you. See ya loser," Haru remarked.

He's just scared I thought. He's afraid of me now, he just wants to look tough.

Later on:

Normal POV:

As Yuki was walking he saw Tohru. She was sipping out of the water fountain. Then, Yuki started to daze off. But his thoughts were interrupted by when Tohru was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Konichiwa," Tohru said.

"Hi," Yuki said.

She went back to drinking water out of the fountain. Yuki watched her drink. Also, thinking how to say "you want to come with me to the club".

'Honda-san, I'm going to perform at a club tonight, and I was-" Yuki was interrupted when Tohru put her finger on his mouth.

"I would be honored to go with you," Tohru royally said.

"Ok, cool," Yuki said with a big smirk on his face.

"Well see ya lover boy," Tohru said with a small wave.

_SCORE! I did it. And I thought it would be hard._ Yuki thought. He threw his fist up into the air.

Then no other than his best friend showed up.

"Hey dude," Kyo started.

"I just heard you got a date," Kyo gossiped.

"Yep, with Honda-san, and I have a surprise for her too," Yuki started.

"I'm going to dedicate a song or two for her," Yuki finished.

"Awesome, touring on the charm" Kyo said with a wink.

Then Kagura came charging through. It didn't look so good. Kyo probably didn't something bad again. With that, she pulled his ear and Kyo quickly said:

"Later man," Kyo said.

With that, Yuki laughed to himself. The people near him were shocked with that burst of anger. Yuki just left the scene and started to think about Tohru and the club tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Club Night!

000000000000000000000000

Tonight Yuki was so happy. He got to take a wonderful girl to the club he's performing at. Especially that she didn't know he was singing a song for her.

So Yuki started to get ready. He got a white t-shirt on then put a blue striped unbuttoned shirt and put a pair of blue jeans on. Then he put on a gold watch he got from a friend. He went to his bathroom and started to ruffle his purple hair perfectly. Then he was off to pick up Tohru.

Tohru's very excited that Yuki asked her out on another date. He's taking her to a club and she was excited. She's been to clubs before but not with a guy as hot as Yuki. Then she started to daze off._ His nice tan muscles and his messy purple hair. Oh and how could I forget his purple eyes. You could drown in those beautiful eyes of his._ Tohru thought.

So she picked out the outfit she was going to wear tonight. It was a nice sparkly black dress that went to her knees. She put on a pair of gold earring then put on a nice bracelet with the kanji "Tohru" engraved in it. She did her hair and she watched TV until Yuki arrives.

Ding Dong. That was Yuki.

Yuki's POV:

As I waited I looked at my watch. I needed to get there in 30 min. So I impatiently started to tap my foot quickly on the ground. Then I saw the most beautiful thing. Honda-san. As she opened the door, the sparkles shined on her dress.

"Hey……you look….beautiful," Yuki said in astonishment.

"You look nice this evening yourself," Tohru said with a giggle.

Normal POV:

Yuki opened the car door for Tohru, then got in and drove off.

At the club:

Yuki arrived just in time. The host for tonight then called Yuki to the stage. Yuki then had a wide grin on his face.

"Tonight I'm going to sing a song and dedicate it to someone very special to me.

I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

Tohru blushes.

A loud applause went on. Yuki started bowing to the crowd. Then to everyone's surprise, Tohru runs up stage and kisses Yuki. Of course Yuki enjoyed it. Then they both started blushing a lot.

At Tohru's Door:

"What you did for me was so sweet," Tohru said with a smile.

"Well it did because you're special," Yuki replied with an innocent smile.

"Well, good night," Tohru said and with that she gave him a kiss on the lips and went inside.

"Goodnight, my sweetheart," Yuki whispered to himself as he walked off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
